1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connection sleeve used for an optical connection between an optical fiber and an optical component, an optical module using the same, and an optical communication module.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In an optical communication system such as an optical data link and an optical LAN using light as an information transmission medium, information is transmitted by transmitting a light signal through an optical transmission path such as an optical fiber transmission path. In such an optical communication system, an optical communication module having an optical device for converting one of optical and electrical signals to the other is used in order to receive/send the light signal to be transmitted.
In an optical module such as the above described optical communication module, an optical connection sleeve is provided in order to optically connect an optical fiber used in the optical transmission path and an optical component such as an optical device provided in the optical module. In an optical module having the optical connection sleeve, the optical component such as the optical device is ordinarily positioned to the sleeve and fixed thereto. Then, a ferrule provided in a tip end of the optical fiber that is an optical connection object is inserted in the sleeve, whereby the optical fiber and the optical device are optically connected.